The Next Great Adventure
by AC317
Summary: Harry gets a surprise after trying to end his life and ending up in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry sees this as an oppurtunity to start again and goes through Hogwarts how he should have in the first place. Yes this is a Super!Harry Fic. Yes it is a Harmony fic. I only rated it M because im paranoid :P
1. Chapter 1

At the age of 327 Harry James Potter had nothing to live for. He defeated Voldemort 300 years ago but too many people had died, too many people had their lives taken from them at the hand of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He stood in his office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Headmasters office. "I have nothing to live for Fawkes," he said to his feathered phoenix friend. Fawkes gave a sad trill after realising what his Harry was about to do. Harry Potter the most powerful wizard of all, rumoured to be twice as powerful as Merlin himself, was about to end it and, as Albus once said, move on to the next great adventure. "It must be done my friend, goodbye…" Harry slowly drew the elder wand and pointed it at his head, " _Reducto_ " he whispered.

Harry woke with a start. 'Where am I?' he thought. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realised where he was. He was in his dark, dusty cupboard. 'How...?' he thought, 'How did I get back here? I'm supposed to be dead.' Before he could think anymore he heard a hard knock at the door, "Get up, boy! I want my breakfast." 'Vernon' Harry thought. Vernon Dursley had died a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts. He felt strangely relived hearing his Uncle shouting at him once more. "Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted back.

It felt weird being back in the kitchen at #4, it felt even weirder cooking. He hadn't cooked since he became Headmaster at Hogwarts 200 years ago. The house elves did all the cooking. Harry smiled at the memory of Hermione talking about S.P.E.W. How he missed her, after being with her for most of his life Harry never admitted his feelings for her, he regretted that more than he regretted letting Snape kill Albus. He was taken from his thoughts when Petunia shouted at him, telling him he was about to burn the bacon he was cooking. He looked down, seeing she was right he quickly plated it up and served it with the eggs he made. "Here you go Vernon, Dudley, Petunia" he said as he handed them their plates.

While he walked past Vernon he glanced at the date on his Uncle's newspaper, July 27th 1991. Only a few more days until he got his letter, he smiled to himself, he wouldn't make the mistake of showing it to Vernon this time around.

The next four days felt like four months to Harry. When July 31st finally came around he was squirming with excitement, he would finally get his Hogwarts letter, and although it had only been four days, he couldn't wait to return to his home. That morning Harry made breakfast as usual, but this time when Vernon told Harry to get the mail, he jumped up before his uncle could finish his sentence. He rushed to the hallway where the mail was, when he saw the bottom of his letter peaking out from below the pile of mail he snatched it with speed that was only possible because of years of playing Quiditch. Before he went to the kitchen to give Vernon his mail, Harry went to his cupboard and hid his letter. He gave his uncle his mail and sprinted back to his cupboard. He read over the letter, knowing exactly what it would say but read it anyway.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

After he read it he realised he needed an owl, fast. He went back to his cupboard and wrote a reply with paper and a pen, which felt very strange after using a quill for 300 plus years.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

 _I will gladly accept your invitation to your wonderful school, it would be an honour and a privilege._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter._

He put the letter in his pocket and waited for his garden duties. When in the garden he let out a low whistle, as soon as he did a tawny owl swooped down to him and held out her leg. "Deliver this to Dumbeldore please" he said as he tied the letter to the owl's leg.

The next day he stayed in his cupboard while his Aunt shouted at him to make breakfast, causing them to keep him locked in there for the day. 'Perfect' he thought 'now I can get some shopping done.' He apparated to Diagon Alley knowing he would be safe from Underage Restrictions because apparition was considered too advanced for children, so there was no detection for it made. He slowly walked to Gringots and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Griphook. He walked up to Griphook with that same grin and said "Hello Griphook, I'd like to access my mother's vault." The goblin looked shocked, in the entire time he worked at Gringots no wizard ever referred to a goblin by name. Quickly hiding his shock he asked "And who might you be, young one?" "Harry James Potter" Harry said back.

After a quick test to determine he was really Harry Potter he was taken to his mother's vault, something he learned about when he was 39 after the goblins asked why he never visited it. It was filled with family heirlooms, galleons, books and ancient scrolls. He grabbed a few hundred galleons and a ring with his family crest and was taken back to the main lobby of Gringots and left, hoping to get his school shopping done.

He decided to go to Eyelops Owl Emporium. The second he walked in his snowy feathered friend came swooping down onto his shoulder. "You can have her," the shopkeeper said, "No one else wants her." "How much for the owl and everything I need to take care of him?" "That'll be 5 galleons and 2 knuts." Harry handed over the money and left the shop with Hedwig on his shoulder. 'Next stop Madam Malkins' he thought.

"Hello, my dear!" was the first thing he heard once he walked in the door. "Hello Madam Malkin" he replied, "I'm here for my Hogwarts robes." "Wonderful, my dear come over to me so I can get your measurements." While he was walking over he left Hedwig in a small day care of sorts, for your pets. Harry walked out of Madam Malkin's an hour later with top of the line robes.

It took him three more hours to buy the rest of his things, other than his wand of course. He walked into Ollivanders and instantly felt some kind of detection ward wash over him. 'So that's how he knows who everyone is,' thought Harry. After about 30 tries he finally got his wand, his 11" holly wood, phoenix feather core wand. It felt so powerful in his hand, it was amazing. He had almost forgotten what a wand felt like in his hand, when he was 135 his wand broke while duelling. He used wandless magic since, other than when he 'killed himself' when he did that he used the elder wand.

He apparated back to #4 with a slight pop. He immediately heard his uncle shouting, things like "IF THAT BOY ISN'T BACK HERE IN 2 MINUTES!" and "I'LL KILL THAT BOY NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" 'Oh no' he thought 'I'm screwed.'

The next month felt like years to Harry. The waiting was the worst. The morning of September 1st Harry packed all his things and apparated to platform 9 3/4, in his school robes of course. He was extremely early seeing as it was 9:30 and the train left at 11:00. He sat down in the compartment at the end of the train and practiced some magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter. Shocker right?_**

 ** _AN: Sorry I took so long to update but I wanted to see if the story would go anywhere before putting too much time into it, fear not though I'm currently working on chapter 3 and it should be done in a day or two._**

* * *

It was 10:30 when Harry saw Hermione. She was trying to carry her trunk onto the train but it was too heavy, obviously because of all the extra books she had.

He jumped up quickly from his seat and ran out of the train to help her. He dragged it over to the train with her and then levitated it the rest of the way. When they finally got to their compartment Hermione asked the question Harry knew she was itching to ask. "What spell was that?" she blurted out before she could stop herself "you know the one you used to carry my trunk, can you teach it to me?" Harry smiled a bright smile. "Of course I will, but first, I'd like to know your name." "Oh, sorry about that" she said "I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Harry Potter? I've read about you, you defeated Voldemort when you were barely one. That's quite the achievement." She said. "You're supposed to have a scar," she said accusingly. "I do," Harry replied with a huff. He lifted his bangs, showing his scar. "Wow…" she said amazed that it really happened. "But you shouldn't believe everything you read, I doubt it happened the same way it was written," Harry said. Hermione looked very put out by this, books were her only friends growing up and being told that books shouldn't be believed even if they're supposed to be the truth was farfetched to her.

"So, shall I teach you that spell?" he asked her once she was done pouting. "Yes, please" she replied. After Harry taught her the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , they talked for about an hour. They finally realised the train was moving when a round faced boy walked in looking for his toad, Trevor. ' _Neville_ ' thought Harry with a smile. "No, sorry I haven't seen your toad" Harry said to Neville "But I can get him for you." "That would be a great help, if it's not too much trouble" came Neville's quiet reply. "None at all" said Harry. He pointed his wand at the door and said " _Accio Trevor._ " The toad came flying into the compartment like a seeker on a broom and Harry grabbed it just before it hit the wall "Cool" said Neville, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Harry quickly became friends with Hermione and Neville, he taught them a few more basic spells as well. Just then Ron walked in "Have any of you seen my best mate Harry Potter?" he asked. He obviously didn't recognise Harry. "Yeah" Hermione said, "He's right there" she added, pointing at Harry. "Uhhh… uhhhh" was all Ron said in reply before running off. "Did you know him Harry?" asked Hermione, "Nope" Harry said in reply. Then they realised the train was slowing down Neville went to the loo.

When Neville returned, before anyone could speak he said "Hey I almost forgot, what house do you think you'll be in?" "I'm not sure they're all great, I read about them in _Hogwarts: a History_ " Hermione said. "Hermione I'm one hundred percent sure you're the only one that read that book," Harry said. "I'll have you know that it's my favourite book," Hermione replied indignantly.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Gather roun' firs' years." Once all the first years gather around the big man he said "My name's Hagrid, I'm 'ere to bring yeh to the castle all righ'?" He led them all to boats and said only four people in each boat. Harry, Hermione, Neville and a boy named Theodore Nott all got in one boat. Once the boats start moving everyone other than Harry was gaping at the castle. Once they reached the castle Hagrid knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall opened it. "I am Professor McGonagall," she said in her usual strict voice as she led them to the Entrance Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She said almost automatically, she said it every year after all.

Then Harry Ron telling everyone they had to fight a troll to be sorted. Harry scoffed, that was ridiculous. Just then Harry heard everyone gasp, the ghosts he thought before even seeing them.

Once in the Great Hall they all formed a line in front of a stool. Professor McGonagall approached the stool with an old looking hat, The Sorting Hat, and a scroll. Harry remembered this day like it was yesterday. He was sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione, Neville and Ron.

He was taken out of his thoughts when McGonagall said "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"Hmmm…" the hat said, "RAVENCLAW!"

'Ravenclaw?' Harry thought 'I must have influenced her more than I thought I did'

"Neville Longbottom"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finally it got to him, "Harry Potter!" again there were whispers once his name was read.

'Hello, Harry' the hat said to him. 'Hello' Harry said back, normally the hat doesn't say hello to students. 'I know about your little time travel adventure Harry, my knowledge knows no bounds, even temporal ones.' 'You really know?' asked Harry. 'Of course I know, now, which house would you like to be in?' 'Ravenclaw please.'

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted aloud. Dumbledore looked outraged. ' _NO!_ ' he thought ' _Harry has to be in Gryffindor, how else am I supposed to turn him into The Golden Boy? I'll deal with this tomorrow'_

"Ron Weasley," McGonagall said.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

"WHAT" shouted Percy, outraged his brother was in Slytherin.

Harry and Hermione talked to each other and other Ravenclaws. After the feast they were lead to the dorms by the 5th year prefects. When they were showed their rooms Harry wasn't surprised to see Ravenclaws had their own rooms, not shared with four others. 'Probably so you can study quietly' thought Harry. Harry fell asleep happily, that was probably the best day of his life.

* * *

 ** _AN: Let me know if you want me to have Ron join Harry's group or bash TF out of the Weasley's. Should Dumbledore be evil or good? Also I know the chapters are short they will be longer in the future I'm just getting the ball rolling. :3 AHHH! I know I said a day or two but i had an audition for the seqeul to AVATAR like THE Avatar, the one with the blue people, so I was working on that instead :P Chapter 3 should be out in few a hours. Or tomorrow, depends how lazy I am._**


End file.
